Percy Jackson and Mt St Helens
by ccrunner1
Summary: After Mt. St. Helens erupts Percy is believed to be dead. He wakes up on Calypso's island with no memory of his past. Its been 100 years and the prophecy has not yet been fulfilled.
1. Calypso's island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_So I don't really know is this where I put the authors note? I would say that this story is like an alternate timeline or something like that maybe once it gets further into the story someone would know what I'm talking about. anyways hope you enjoy_

* * *

><p>When Percy dies after blowing up mount tamalpais Annabeth joins the hunters of artemis.<p>

Percy wakes up and he sees a beautiful girl tending to him. When she sees that he is awake she tells him, "You are lucky to be alive, if you hadn't landed on my island, you'd probably be dead."

Percy just sat there but he was trying to understand something, "What happened?"

The beautiful girl sat there, "I don't know. I'm not really a part of your world, so I only hear the news when a hero discovers that he has arrived on my island, or if a god comes to visit me."

He had no idea what she was talking about so he decided upon a much better question. "Who are you?"

She smiled, but he could also see sadness in her eyes, "I am Calypso, and this is my island, but who are you?"

He looked at her he knew the answer to that. "I am," but then his face fell and he thought about it, "I don't know."

She could see the concern on his face so she left him to be alone and decided to go tend to her garden. When she came back he had the same concerned look on his face and he seemed like he was trying to remember something, or maybe he was trying to remember anything. She was worried about him so she invited him to come outside and they could look at her garden.

He jumped, and looked at her and he smiled grateful for something else to occupy his mind; then he followed her outside.

She showed him the different plants she had then she showed him where there was a spring coming out of the ground. He reached his hand into the water, and he felt it energizing him and he had this feeling like he could command the water to do what he said. So to test it out he told it to come up.

"That's a pretty cool trick."

He looked over, "thanks."

That was how their friendship started. They would go out every day sometimes to the garden. Sometimes to the spring, but most often they would go to the bay where the ocean came to the island. It seemed all the time that Percy would learn some new thing he could do with the water. He had learned that he could control water in all forms. So he built beautiful ice sculptures, but often to challenge his abilities he would command the waters to hold in one place he had walls of water. One time he even built a maze with the water and he sat in the center waiting for Calypso to find him. When she did he had this thought, and he took her hand pulled her in close and kissed her. It was wonderful, but in the back of his mind he seemed to know that this wasn't his first kiss. After their kiss he let the water go back to its original course.

Even though that first kiss with Calypso had caused him to feel like it wasn't his first, that didn't stop him from kissing her again as they continued to become closer.

Unfortunately their uninterrupted time together wouldn't last. One day someone arrives on their island and they tend to him. When he comes to they ask him what his name is and he tells him that his name is Fabor.


	2. Fabor, and farewells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_Let me know what you think, thanks for the reviews.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Before Fabor had come to their island Calypso helped Percy create a name for himself since he couldn't remember anything from before the island. They talked about what to call him and they decided on Katajyida (AN I looked up the word for storm in greek in google translate and to me that is how it sounded.) because he could create a storm with the water.

So when Fabor comes and tells them who he is they tell him, "I am Katajyida and this is Calypso."

After hearing about Calypso he realized that he must be on Calypso's island. He groans, "oh man, I have to leave immediately, how do I get off this island?"

Percy asks, "What's the hurry? You are still recovering."

That is when Fabor began his tales of woe and destruction. "The world is dying. I have traveled to many of the major cities and they all look the same collapsed buildings, and broken roads. It is difficult to navigate through because the rubble spans the entire city. There is a prophecy and it rules the fate of the world. Some believe that the prophecy is already completed but there are a few of us who believe the prophecy is the only reason that the world still exists."

Prophecies, that sounded oddly familiar. "What is this prophecy?" Percy asked.

"I've heard it said that a child of the big three will live to destroy Olympus or save Olympus."

Big three, live to save or destroy Olympus, oh why the answer seemed so close and yet so far. He had definitely heard of Olympus. He wondered if he asked the right questions if he would find out who he was. "And how would a child of the big three destroy or save Olympus?"

"He will either save the gods or join kronos and seal the fate of the world in its final days."

"Wait a child of the gods? Are you a child of the gods?"

"I am indeed. I am the son of Tyche godess of fortune, chance, providence, and fate. That's actually why I have been traveling to the major cities, as a son of Tyche I feel that chance and fate are waiting for me I just need to look for it."

Percy had never heard of Tyche so he didn't feel any connection to the person in front of him. But still he wondered, "who are the big three?"

"They are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades"

And Percy began to remember. "Poseidon, I think he's my father."

Fabor stared at him. "You think he's your father?"

"Well, yes. I don't remember anything before I woke up here at Calypso's island. I've never left because I feel like I am finally at peace, and I love her."

Fabor was stunned, he might be in the presence of a child of the big three and the man or boy, whoever he was didn't even know who he was. He knew that he somehow needed to convince this man to come back with him, or leave himself and continue the final battle maybe even his last days. "but what is your name? Surely you know that."

"No I don't know, I have called myself Katajyida."

"Listen, you might be able to save the world. You might be the only one to save the world."

"But surely there are others. Other children of the big three."

"They are all dead. Thalia was a hunter of artemis, but after she discovered that we were in the final chapter she broke her vow, to try to reach the age of sixteen and save Olympus, but she was finally destroyed as 700 monsters titans and demigods attacked her. There was a son of Hades years ago. He also was killed shortly after the death of Percy Jackson. In his search for Percy he found himself in a trap and was killed."

"Wait, Percy Jackson? Who is he?" For something seemed to stir inside of him, and he knew that this was his name, but he did not want to reveal this information.

"He was the son of Poseidon, in his final battle he erupted a volcano. They searched the wreckage for weeks hoping to that he might have survived after all, but they finally decided that they could not continue this painful hope that he had survived. He was never found. But hey, he has been dead for nearly a hundred years."

Percy paled when he heard that, a hundred years. He had lived here a hundred years? How was that possible? He and Calypso and only been dating for six months? Or was it longer? He couldn't tell, he didn't know. Maybe this was a different Percy Jackson, but he recognized the names of the other demi-gods Thalia, and Nico. It couldn't be. He had a feeling that these were some of his friends. He knew that he had to go back. He needed to know about his own history.

But what if someone somehow recognized him, as the boy from so long ago. He didn't want to be the last to know the truth about his past . And so he told Fabor that he would not be traveling back with him, but that he would consider his words.

Fabor gave one last argument before he left Calypso's Island, "listen for a minute think about your life here. What have you accomplished. If you knew how long you'd been here would those accomplishments account for the lost time here on this island, or will the time feel wasted?"

Those were the last words Fabor said before he left Calypso's island.

* * *

><p>Fabor was right, out of all the things that Percy had learned and as far as he'd gotten in his relationship, it seemed like a cruel joke that he had been here a hundred years. He realized that he couldn't truly progress here where time stood still.<p>

He spoke with Calypso for a long time. "This is not what I anticipated, and before I knew that I was Percy Jackson I would have stayed with you forever, but now knowing a little about who I am I may be the only hope for my world. There is also the truth that I have been gone one hundred years and for what I have done it feels like mere months. When I leave will I ever see you again?"

"Oh Katajyida, no the fates will never let you return again." If only Fabor had brought good fortune or fate when he came. "Katajyida, I have never felt this kind of love towards anyone and it breaks my heart, but I could not keep you to myself when I know that you want to go, and you might save the lives of the people you love."

"But the people I love are all dead. There will be no one left. O how will I ever find the truth about my mother? If I can save the world, I will have saved it too late. Then I will be without my friends and the one I love."

He touched the water and he created a flower and he gave it to her. "This I give to you so that you will know that whatever happens after this you have shaped my path to be something beautiful. I love you."

Then he walked to the water and he let it guide him to a far away land he wanted to discover himself on his journey to his destination and so he was swept away towards the gulf of mexico.

* * *

><p><em>So I was thinking about putting that last part as a separate chapter, but I decided that It would be too short to have its own chapter and I think its more fitting here than at the beginning of the next chapter.<em>


	3. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_So I was trying to have a little information about his traveling. _

* * *

><p>As Percy was traveling towards the gulf of mexico, he comes to a place where strange things happen. He came to the sea of monsters. He passed through the Island of Polyphemus, and he recognizes it and seems to remember going there once with friends to save someone. There was a blonde girl, a satyr, and a young Cyclops and an Older Cyclops.<p>

He passes Circe's island and has the same image of the blonde girl, and a witch, and guinea pigs, which he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that was about.

Then he came close to the islands of the Sirens. He was entranced by their music and he looked there on the shore he could see, a woman. He was sure that it was his mom, and she saw Poseidon his father; they were both there with Calypso, but in the shadows he could see the same blonde girl. He wondered who she was and why she would be there.

He was getting closer and closer, but then he heard a scream and he turned to the source of the noise which is the island of Cyzicus. He sees a girl fighting with earthborn giants with 6 arms, the gegeines. Using the water he comes ashore and attacks the gegeines, with his help the giants are scared away.

He already has a lot on his mind and he really doesn't want to think about any other girls, but he stays with her for the night and asks what her name is and finds out its Asilin. She is a daughter of Hermes. "So why are you here?"

She said, "I was given a quest to find answers on how to save the world and I was directed to find the giants with six arms. I really don't know what I'm looking for, I'm here and the giants held no answers. What are you doing here?"

I was traveling towards the gulf of mexico and I was passing through these waters. I know I've been here before, but I just can't remember. Anyways I saw this island, and I know it can't be real but I saw my mother and my father there with Calypso my love and a blonde girl that I should know but I don't know how. Well I was going towards the island and I heard you scream. It broke my trance and I came to your aid."

She asks, "Who are you?"

I call myself Katajyida, I am a son of Posiedon. That I have pieced together from my past, and a few other things.I am going to save the world and discover who I am, but I have to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" Asilin asked.

"Tell no one who I am. When I am ready everyone will know. Until then I want to keep the stakes the same."

"But you're a child of the big three how is this possible?"

"You could say that I know Calypso pretty good."

Percy stayed with Asilin for the night and he even secured a ship for her to travel back safely, but then he took his own way back.

He came to Florida and he saw the condition it was in. The roads were in ruins along with all the major cities. He used the water to clear a path for him through the cities. As he was traveling he found an old military base with computers that still worked, and he found it contained a database of records.

So he thought, why not. He looked up Percy Jackson. There were hundreds of people with that record, but he did find one that was just over a hundred years ago with quite the background. It said he was the son of Sally Jackson. There were records of him attacking civilians, unsettled stories where he was sighted at the scene of explosions at schools. He was a person of interest in the disappearance of his mother, which was later resolved. It appeared that he was somehow not guilty of all these disasters but he was there for all of them and he wondered what kind of a person he really was. He did find out that he was from New York though and he decided to go there and see if it helped stir his memories.

He encountered very few monsters since most were enlisted in the titan armies and were attacking specific demigods.

As he neared New York he could feel power emanating in everything. Entering his beloved state was tragic. There was so much destruction. But he recognized things and he knew where his home was. He went there and of course there was nothing left that showed a record of him or his mom, but he walked the street letting the broken memories lead him. That is how he eventually found Camp Half Blood.

* * *

><p><em>I read that Jason went to Cyzicus with the argonites so I decided to put it in the sea of monsters. anyways this next chapter will probably be uploaded sooner because i already have the structure of it.<br>_


	4. Return to Camp Half Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_Enjoy, If you like it let me know_

* * *

><p>He came to a hill and there at the base was the charred remains of a tree. This also seemed to come back to him, and he realized that this is where he met Thalia. It was coming back to him, slowly but it was coming. He remembered how Fabor had told him that Thalia left the hunters of Artemis to try and save the world but she died. He remembered being there at the halls of Olympus when Thalia joined the hunters. The same blonde girl was in that memory as well, but he still didn't know who she was.<p>

He entered the borders of Camp Half Blood. He could see the framework for cabins. The place had grown wild. He walked around and he came to the cabin that was for Posiedon. There wasn't much left but he walked in and he saw there on the floor, a horn. Which he remembered was from when he battled the minotaur. He also unraveled one mystery when he found the information about himself. He knew that this was when he was a fugitive for being a person of interest in the disappearance of his mother Sally Jackson. There was that blonde girl again creeping in, and a boy with goat legs? Hmm. He didn't know about that one.

He walked out of the cabin, and that was when an arrow whizzed right past his right ear. He looked in the direction it was coming from and he was being showered with arrows. He jumped behind a remaining wall to his cabin and he called upon the water to lift him and shoot him to the source of there arrows.

He knew what he was going to say. He shouted, "Stop, I am unarmed." He forgot what he was going to say because there in the front was that same blonde girl. "Uhh, who are you?"

She didn't respond but gave the signal to bind him. He was still in that stupor hoping that she would tell him, and he didn't even fight back when they took him prisoner.

A few hours later she came into the tent where she was being held. "Who are you that you think that you can enter this camp so boldly. This was a place of refuge for many heroes for centuries, before it was destroyed and the heroes were destroyed. You're actions disrespect the dead. Only a demigod that fights for the titans would disrespect these heroes."

"So you fight against the titans then?" Percy asked. "Oh then maybe you can help me. I fight against the titans too. I'm sorry I meant no disrespect to the dead its just I've been trying to piece together my broken past. I call myself Katajyida and I know I'm a son of Posiedon. I know that the people I would have known if they had lived to a ripe old age would have died 20-30 years ago, but the strange thing is you seem to have a place in nearly all of my broken memories. Who are you?"

She looked at him deciding if she should really tell him. "My name is Annabeth, I am the leader of the hunters of artemis. After my friend Thalia died to save the world."

Percy looked at her stunned. And he coughed. "Did you just say, Annabeth? Annabeth Chase?" Then he groaned. Yes he knew who she was. "This is not what I wanted."

Now it was Annabeth who looked concerned. "Yes, how would you know that name? And what do you mean by saying this isn't what you wanted?"

"I have been trying to piece together my past. It has been difficult since the story goes that I died 100 years ago. I didn't think anyone who knew me would still be alive. But as soon as you said your name, I knew you. I am Percy Jackson. Its not my business, but why did you choose to become a hunter of Artemis?"

At that moment Annabeth remembered all the pain and the sorrow that had been on his account, "Percy?" She turned and left. She spoke to the hunters guarding the tent. "You can release him, however under no circumstances is he allowed to come speak to me without my permission. He may save the world, but he can share his tales with someone else."

One of the huntresses asked, "Annabeth, who is he?"

"Ask him yourself, right now I don't want anything to do with him. You can ask him what he needs to win this war, and we will try to work with him."

After that Annabeth went to her own tent, and she thought about Percy, and about the fact that he was the reason she became a huntress. She was so angry how could he just show up now of all times? Why didn't he come before her best friend Thalia had died or before any of her friends had died? The only people that were still around from when she was a camper were the gods, sometimes, and Chiron, but he had been trying to build a new safe place for demigods. She didn't know how it was going. It had been so long since she'd been there. If she had known Percy was alive, she would have continued her search. She would have searched the whole world over. She never would have become a hunter of artemis.

But fate was strange. If she had not become a hunter of artemis, she would have never seen the man she loved again. But did she really want to see him again? She lost her heart the day she gave up ever finding Percy again. She found herself walking the beach to try and clear her mind, but then she realized she walked the beaches as a way to get close to Percy, to somehow plead with him to defy death and come to her. And now he was here and she realized that she didn't want to walk the beaches for him.

She didn't get to stay absorbed in her thoughts long though, they had stayed in this spot too long, and she began to hear the sounds of battle. She grabbed he knife and her bow and ran towards their tents, but as she came closer what she saw was astonishing. This man, Percy, and she knew it was him was raised above the ground on this huge wave. She could see power emanating from him. He used the water as his weapon, attacking the monsters with a sword made from water itself. He challenged the monsters there on his battle wave.

* * *

><p><em>So he finally meets annabeth. The next chapter or two will be more details on this reuniting then it should move in to battles and other things. Also maybe I could have cut out the details about him piecing together his past but I feel like its important for him to figure out who he is and I don't believe that memories can come back all at once.<br>_


	5. A little battle and discussions

_So I was going to wait to upload this chapter, but since its done I figured I might as well. I didn't really get much feed back on the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one._

_oh and thanks to those of you who do review._

* * *

><p>"Fight me and take your speedy ticket to tartarus agents of Kronos! Remember me this day. When you return to Kronos tell him Percy Jackson, Katajyida is coming to defeat him!" Then in a burst of power all the monsters were destroyed.<p>

I called the order to move out. It was time to face this battle head on.

Percy came by my tent and he wanted to talk to me, but I told him anything he had to say he could share with my second in command, Felicia.

"Felicia, listen. Annabeth wont hear what I have to say, but I need her to get this message. We need to reform. As we are traveling we need to be calling all demi-gods to take up arms in defense of earth. We are going for the final battle. If we can't unite then it doesn't matter who stands up to Kronos we all will fall. Oh and I need to know anything that will help in the battle against Kronos."

Felicia went in to see Annabeth, Percy sat outside waiting to see what she thought. He had always trusted her knowledge of battle, and he prayed that she would see the reason in his words.

Annabeth sat there, he was right. Of course we would need to unite and he definitely would need to know everything he could about Kronos and the situation we were really in. Its just a part of me didn't want to talk to him. He was gone for a hundred years. Where was he? But someone needed to tell him that the gods were all but defeated. We would be on our own to save ourselves. If we succeeded then maybe the gods would be able to gather enough strength to reform and rebuild.

The truth was too, that gods didn't have children like they used to. When they created heroes now, it was with a firm hope that they would be able to turn things around and save them and the world. We would not have many demi-gods to answer the call.

"Felicia, go ahead and tell him everything he needs to know."

"I don't want to talk to him." She said with a look of disgust.

"I know you don't, but I trust you more than anyone else, and there is no one else to tell him."

"You should tell him. You know the situation better than anyone, and besides that I know that you want to know where he's been, you should ask him."

It was true that it would be better to tell him herself. After all she did know the situation better than anyone. She let out a long breath. "Very well. Send him in."

When Percy came in she could remember once again the pain from before. But she set her feelings aside and went straight to business. "Percy, you do need to know the situation we are in. The gods have fallen. There are very few demi-gods because it takes every ounce of power that the gods can pull to form enough to have kids. We will need to unite all the demi-gods. But I fear there will be few to unite."

This was a lot to take in. Percy was silent for a long time. But he remembered Fabor. He was the son of a goddess that he had never heard before and he remembered Asilin. "Wait, but I met a son of Tyche, a goddess that I've never heard of before. How could he be if this is the situation we are in? And I met a daughter of Hermes."

"I don't know these heroes, but Percy that wont change much."

"Annabeth, we need to find them, we need to find Fabor. It was fate that he found me. He will play a role in saving Olympus."

They sat there in silence for a long time. Then she asked the question that she needed to know, "So where were you?"

Percy responded, "I was on Ogygia the island of Calypso. For the past hundred years, which felt like mere months, I was blissfully blind from the truth of my past; then Fabor came and he mentioned about this prophecy and the children of the big three, and he mentioned Percy Jackson, and I knew that I was Percy Jackson. I didn't tell him who I was only that I was pretty sure I was a son of Poseidon."

"I traveled back on my own and I came to the sea of monsters. There I met a daughter of Hermes. I passed through some islands and broken memories crept up, but you seemed to creep into nearly all of those broken memories. Now that I know who you are, I remember our history though I still don't remember all."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Percy spoke again. "I prayed that you would never join the hunters of Artemis, but now that I have been with Calypso I guess its not really my business what you do. The strange thing is if you hadn't joined the hunters of artemis every thing that was a part of me would be gone. I would be alone to try and save Olympus. In the end I'm not the hero. The driving force for good is the hero. All heroes who unite with us to save Olympus, they are the true heroes, and you you survived a hundred years when none of the children of the big three could; I don't count, I sort of cheated. I need you. If you call all the heroes to unite, they will."

Annabeth thought about what he said. If she had been told this a hundred years ago then she might have felt devastated by the knowledge of where he was. She knew that he wasn't in love with her anymore, but perhaps they could still work well together. She also thought it was a nice thing to give credit to the demigods of this generation for being what would hopefully save Olympus."Chiron has been trying to create a new refuge for demigods now that this one was destroyed. I will take you there and you can discuss battle plans with Chiron. I haven't decided if I will help you beyond that."

* * *

><p><em>If you like my idea but not my take on it you should write your own. I'd like to see someone else's take on this idea. Also the next chapter is probably going to be quite a bit shorter. <em>

_Let me know if you like it, or if you plan to make a story with a similar alternate timeline so I can read yours.  
><em>


	6. New Demigod Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_So this chapters pretty short, hopefully the next one will be longer. Let me know what you think. Thanks_

* * *

><p>Percy had been traveling with the hunters for several hours now and he was bored. "So where is this new refuge?"<p>

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Its in the north Appalachians. I haven't been there in a long time, but they are still holding out as far as I've heard."

They walked in silence again when Percy asked, "So do you want to tell me anything that I should know about myself?"

That is how they spent most of the trip. Percy would describe a broken memory to Annabeth and she would fill in the details until the Percy remembered it fully.

It took them several days because most major cities were destroyed. As they came closer they could see that monsters and enemy demigods surrounded the camp. Percy wanted to fight them right then, but Annabeth thought they should get to the camp in a way that would get them noticed the least and then find out what was going on and form a plan. Percy didn't like it, but maybe it would be better this way.

They decided to wait until it got dark to get in, they engaged in little battles, and they watched and waited. The strange thing was at dusk all fighting stopped on both sides, and Percy and the hunters snuck into the camp borders.

Annabeth took Percy to see Chiron.

"Chiron smiled when he saw Annabeth. "It has been so long. It's good to see one of my students is alive and well."

Percy saw Chiron, and forgetting to introduce himself he asked, "What is going on? Why has the fighting stopped?"

Chiron looked over at the demigod, "And who is this?"

Annabeth cut in, "Chiron, this is Percy."

Percy started to think any time there was a reference to him it would be greeted with silence, but Chiron looked him up and down and asked, "Where have you been?"

A little embarrassed Percy replied, "I was with Calypso until recently when I made my way to New York and then to Camp Half Blood to discover it destroyed, but right now I am really confused. Why has the fighting stopped?"

"Chiron looked at him, "I see, well we have made an agreement to not fight at night so each side can rest up and prepare for battle in the morning."

Percy looked at Annabeth, he figured that between the two of them they could create a battle plan to buy time for the young demigods to truly recover. "Lets talk battle strategy."

All of the head counselors were there along with the hunters and Percy and Chiron. They were arguing about many different battle strategies and it was getting into the early morning. Everyone was tired and discussing battle plans wasn't helping the matter. An idea came to Percy probably out of desperation and he said, "We all need to get some rest, tomorrow we're are going with my idea. I'm going to call forth a champion from them to battle me, during this time Annabeth you need to work with your brothers and sisters from the Athena cabin and the children of Hepheastus do whatever you can for the camps defenses. Everyone else needs to be taking this time to recover, and work on a good battle strategy. Oh and one more thing, I'm going to be needing a weapon."


	7. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Percy went to sleep, and when he slept he dreamt that he was running through the forest. He remembered the words, "you will find her dead among the greek campers." He came through and there he saw tents and out in the battle field was Thalia. Dead. He screamed in sorrow, and as he was coming forward to say his last goodbye when a circle of very hostile archers surrounded him. That day he swore that he would get revenge on the greeks no matter the cost.<p>

Percy woke up overcome with grief, then confusion. Thalia died a long time ago, but seeing her dead was difficult. Who was this person that seemed to know her? He had to see annabeth, but that would have to wait. First he had to go and address the Titan army.

Just before sun-up he went out of the camp borders. "I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. In order to prevent further affusion of blood call forth your greatest warrior to battle single combat in the meadow west of this battlefield. If you win consider this camp surrendered. If I win you will retreat back to Kronos awaiting his scrutiny. You have until noon to produce a champion, or retreat to Kronos."

The monsters and the demigods of Kronos were angry. "Percy Jackson has been dead for a hundred years. He was a powerful demigod, but you are not Percy Jackson, and you are not as powerful as him either."

If Percy Jackson is dead, then perhaps you should consider how it is that the dead are walking." After those words Percy returned into the camp borders.

Now he needed to find Annabeth. He went to the Athena cabin, but no one was in there. It turns out they were already working on the camps defenses. Eventually he found her huddled with a group of five people looking over a map discussing strategy. He ran over to them. "Annabeth, can I talk to you?"

She scowled then left the group. "Don't you need to be training?"

He looked at her, "Yes but this might be important."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I had a dream last night about a demigod. I dreamed that he knew that Thalia was going to die and he was running desperately to find her before she died, to save her. He found her dead. He thinks that the greeks killed her. He sees the hunters of Artemis and they surround him, he escapes but swears to get revenge on the greeks. Do you know what that means, or who he is?"

It was an interesting story but she had no idea why he would want revenge on greeks. What was that supposed to even mean? "I don't know Percy, but you really should be training. I heard your challenge, you should not have spoken for all of us."

"Can you at least tell me the events that took place on the day of Thalia's death?"

"We were fighting an army of around 700 monsters and demigods. We were cutting down their forces rather quickly, but the only person that they seemed to be focused on was Thalia. They killed her and as quickly as they had come, they retreated. We would have gone after them, but Thalia was dead. We needed to give respect to the dead." A look of realization came to her. "Just as we were going to say goodbye, a demigod charged from the forest screaming. We surrounded him and he made attacked making a hole in our line and he escaped. We never saw him again. Percy maybe this is your demigod. I don't know how he knew Thalia, I'd never seen him before, but that is the only demigod who came after Thalia died."

It was getting close to the time that he was to battle this champion and he still hadn't been to the arena to train. He knew that he needed to get some practice in because he didn't even know if he was any good with a sword. He knew he would win because he had been using his powers regularly for a hundred years, but he didn't think that the monsters and demigods would actually return to kronos. He really needed this battle to last as long as possible to give these heroes time to recover, and make some renovations to their defense. He walked into the arena and uncapped riptide. It was a good thing that he went to get some practice in because he was really rusty. A camper, a son of Ares entered the arena and practiced with Percy.

Meanwhile in the titan army their leader was clueless about this Percy Jackson.

I had never heard of him, but many of these demigods and monsters knew him. Many of my soldiers were discussing who should fight this fraud that called himself Percy Jackson. I came out to speak with them. "My brothers, I will be fighting Percy Jackson, but tell me what makes him so special?"

A monster came out from among the soldiers. "Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon one hundred years ago. He was the most powerful demigod to fight Kronos. He was responsible for re-imprisoning Atlas, but he also was responsible for creating an earthquake strong enough to release Typhon (A/N I don't remember which titan it was) before he died. He killed Medusa, among others and it was said that he fought Ares god of war and won."

This guy did sound pretty strong, but not stronger than me. I wonder why he has been out of commission for the past hundred years.

* * *

><p><em>SO I was going to make this chapter of Percy's battle with the champion, but there were some things that I needed to put in here. Let me know if you like it. It might be obvious who the champion is, but I want there to be a little suspense before you find out who he is.<em>


	8. Singal combat

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy Jackson**

_Thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Percy went out before noon to see who would be the champion for the agents of kronos. There was a boy he looked to be the same age as Percy with blonde hair. He looked pretty strong and he figured this would be a pretty evenly matched fight.<p>

Finally the time for the battle had arrived. Percy was observing his surroundings. He could see that the army of kronos had come out to watch the fight, but they also looked like they were preparing to attack at any time. Very few of the campers came to watch Percy they were all resting or recovering from wounds. But the son of Ares came, and he also saw Fabor coming into the clearing. That painfully reminded him of the girl that he would never get to see again.

Percy uncapped riptide, and at the same time his opponent flipped a coin, which turned into a sword. Percy reacted as this demigod moved swiftly swinging at Percy's legs. Percy blocked and responded with an attack of his own, but his opponent was quick and countered the attack with a thrust towards percy's stomach. This guy was good, and he was an experienced fighter. He was holding out better than Percy. Neither had drawn blood, but Percy barely raised his blade in time to block the sword coming towards him. He could see that this boy's style was unlike any he had ever seen, and the material of his blade was different as well. Percy used his power over water to thrust a wave at his opponent. This gave him time to ask a question. "I have never seen your form of fighting before. Where did you learn to fight?"

The demigod responded by sending a bolt of lightning at Percy. Then he leapt into the air and he soared towards Percy.

Wow, was he flying? That was impressive. His mind was traveling fast, "You're not the first demigod that I've seen with the ability to produce lightning, but you're the first to fly. You must be a son of Zeus, I had a friend who was also a child of Zeus, her name was Thalia."

Watching the guys eyes he saw that his words had an effect on him. He saw that this triggered rage in the kid, which is exactly what Percy wanted, but he didn't think it would be that easy.

Because of his anger Percy knew every attack before the guy would make it. The guy was also reckless and would expend too much energy with each blow. Now Percy just needed to keep him reckless, keep this guy mad.

"I understand. If I found out that I wasn't the only child of Posiedon I might be a little upset too, but really it shouldn't matter to you that Zeus had a daughter over a hundred years ago, Its not like she influenced any of your decisions."

This kid was angry and annoyed. He willed the sky to get dark. It started raining. " First of all, I'm no son of Zeus. I'm a son of Jupiter, I make no association with you greeks. I'm roman. Second you have no right to talk about Thalia, when it was your people that killed her."

This kid must have missed the part where I'm a son of Poseidon. The rain was reenergizing him. Still he wasn't sure if he'd heard right, Jupiter? Roman? But instead he asked, "My people?"

"I was there, I saw when your people surrounded her body and didn't even have the mercy to let me bury her."

"You're probably what fifteen? You must be mixing Thalia up with someone else. She was one of my best friends, and she was greek."

"I have drunk in the fountains of eternal youth. Thalia was my sister and your people killed her."

He began watching the boy's eyes to detect a lie. This boy at least thought he was telling the truth. He saw the boy tense as he lunged towards Percy. He parried and ripost with a maneuver of his own. He hit the boy in the shoulder.

"I didn't know Thalia for very long but we went on a quest together and I got to know her pretty well. Before that I'd heard stories of her. There was never any talk of having a brother. "

Their effort on the fight was waning and Percy could see that his audience was losing interest which was somewhat of a bad thing. He needed their focus on the fight so they wouldn't attack the camp.

He created a sea with him and the kid in it. "What's your name?"

This man shot was radiating with electricity. He responded, "Jason Grace."

There began to be a rhythm to their battle. Now he knew who this boy was there was a good chance that he had some relation to Thalia, but he had no idea what it would be. Percy instantly dissolved all the water, sending both him and Jason crashing to the ground. Note to self: next time don't dissolve the water underneath your feet. He got up and created a mini earthquake. Jason started running towards Percy and he was running on air towards Percy. He swung downward and this time Percy wasn't fast enough. He was stabbed in the leg. He decided to talk some more about Thalia. "I think that you only know half the story. Unfortunately you know more than I do, but I know someone who was there when it all happened. She could tell you about the events leading up to her death and the events that followed it as well. If her story has some parallels to your own then she must be telling the truth. To be honest I have a hard time believing your story except that I can see your telling the truth. You are clearly a good fighter, almost as good as me. Let's fake your death and you can learn the true story. I swear on the river sticks that you will not be harmed.

* * *

><p><em>So Jason is the enemy demigod. I have one more enemy that I am debating including in the story. It was actually my original enemy for the story besides Kronos, but I have been debating where to put it in. Let me know what you think.<em>


	9. among the enemy

**I don't own percy jackson**

_this chapter is from jason's point of view._

* * *

><p>He was staying in the camp with these greeks. Even after he learned the truth it was still hard to put away that anger. Of course, now he had someone else to take out his anger on. Kronos.<p>

That guy Percy Jackson, he wanted to take the battle to Kronos. I know where he is. We can lead the armies of demigods, but Percy, he just doesn't realize that we don't have as many friends as we might have, if this battle had taken place 100 years ago when it was supposed to.

That girl, Annabeth, she was Thalia's friend, and Percy broke her heart. I can see that he is struggling. Thinking about some other girl I suppose. Just yesterday he was training in the arena with a son of mars, when she entered the arena. The son of mars he challenged her too. It ended up where Percy and Annabeth were fighting each other.

I should have killed him when I fought him. He's a good fighter, but he's out of practice. I suppose I was enjoying his struggle. Of course he's not as dumb as he looks. He changed tactics and tried to get inside my head. In the beginning it was backfiring, but somehow he knew Thalia. I don't believe it but they were friends. So I went along with his idea to fake my death. We fought until dusk then in the fading light we faked it. The titan army did end up leaving. I'll admit I think they aren't nearly as afraid of him as he used to be. Now the legend is tangible and he's not so legendary.

So now we are waiting till the end of the week then we will take our battle to Kronos. Fabor is waiting three more days in the event that more people come. The plan is that our obvious army will rally rogue demigods to join our march to Kronos.

It's strange that they all so willingly support Percy. He disappeared out of the picture for a hundred years but somehow he's in charge? Whatever these aren't my people, but this is my war.

I could practice fighting, but see since I'm here among my enemies I might as well give them a taste of what the battle against kronos will be like. I still have some people who would support me if I fought against kronos. Its time for a little fun, Roman fun.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Also so I can't really tell you who my second enemy is, because it would spoil it, but let me know if you want me to include him or move along to the battle against kronos.<p> 


	10. A little invasion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson._

* * *

><p>That night Jason disappeared. I shouldn't have expected that he could be trusted, but at least his agreement to fake his death allowed the camp time to recover. Its strange since they've never known what it was to rest they don't know what to do with themselves. This is crazy what is a break for them is a mountain of work for me. I am so glad that Annabeth is here, I'm even more grateful that she knows what's going on.<p>

Two days later I woke to the sounds of battle going on outside. I ran outside and as I grabbed my sword I was assessing the situation. It was an entire army of demigods. They were all fighting like Jason. And then I saw Jason leading the army. I made my way towards Jason and began to fight. As I was fighting I noticed that there were no fatal blows however this army managed to disarm and capture my fellow demigods.

Once they disarmed and held at bay all of the half blood campers then Jason looking quite satisfied with himself shouted "For Rome!" all of his soldiers cheered back, "for Rome!" and then they returned our weapons.

After that embarrassing battle I felt Jason needed a little humbling so I challenged him to fight me in the arena. This battle was much quicker than our first battle; it wasn't a show put on to buy time. It was a demonstration of skill and power. I am happy to say that I won.

Once we agreed that we were fighting for the same thing and we decided to be friends. This was a motivator to the half blood campers because now they weren't fighting this battle alone. In a weeks time they went from feeling like they were alone to joining with the hunters of artemis then this uniting with the romans. Until I met Jason I didn't know there were romans. I think the situation is not as hopeless as we believed, but we wont receive any help from the gods.

These campers had probably never known what it was like to have fun. But the battles didn't end with Jason and I, Annabeth felt it was time to humble me. I wish I could say that I beat her, but she is the daughter of wisdom for a reason. I also think she was taking one hundred years of anger out on me. It was fun the hunters were cheering for Annabeth. Some of the campers were cheering for me.

At the end of the day we were hopeful that we were going to beat Kronos. These demigods were hopeful that there would be an end to the war.

Tomorrow we will begin our march to kronos. He will know we are coming.

* * *

><p><em>So I know i haven't written in a long time, but I have some ideas how to proceed. So you should be getting some chapters a little more regularly. Also no one has said anything about this second enemy that i am thinking about adding. The next chapters will either be on their march to kronos, or they will meet this other unexpected enemy. at least i hope its unexpected. let me know what you think.<em>


	11. Nature vs Nurture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

_This chapter is dedicated to my awesome sister who inspired some of my ideas in this story and she advised me to make some corrections.**  
><strong>_

_I know I've been pretty slow about putting up these chapters lately but I do basically know how to finish this story I'm mainly a little vague on the details that will allow that to happen._

_thanks for reading_

* * *

><p>The camp was organized with several leaders. At the head of the Romans was Jason, at the head of the hunters was Annabeth, the son of Ares, Kyler was the head of the greeks, and Percy was head of the entire army. Fabor was going to lead the army of people who arrived later. The camp was up early making preparations for the long march to Kronos.<p>

Percy was bored, this march was going to take days. He could see how the war had influenced his new friends. There was a glimmer that had just now sparked in the eyes of his had been fighting a war for the amount of time that he had been gone and they weren't fighting to win they were fighting to prevent kronos from winning, but now the stakes had changed with the arrival of a son of the big three. Percy felt a responsibility to win this war, and he wanted to do it quickly to make up for the peace that they had never felt. Wars were never won quickly, but this wasn't a quick war.

Percy was traveling around the camp trying to get a feel for what were the strengths of his friends. He was relying heavily on Annabeth and Jason Annabeth because he knew her and Jason because he would know best the titan army since he was a leader in it. Chiron had parted ways with them so he could gather centaurs to join them.

After a week's march the army came to the Mississippi river. This was where the demigods met their first foe. Percy had given the order to set up camp and as they were setting up Percy heard some unsettling noise. That was sending the campers into a panic. Roots loosed from their home and reached out toward campers, animals were stampeding through the camp, and there was this wild boar that looked strangely familiar.

The rivers were rising, and percy looked over, "What the? I didn't cause that." But thanks to his control over water he directed all the water up making the flowing river, a flowing wall.

Nature was attacking them. That wasn't right, why would nature fight against us? We weren't sure how to fight this enemy because we couldn't see who was leading it. Percy ran forward threw down his sword as a show of peace and asked, "What cause has nature to attack us? Our fight is against the titans, we seek peace with you."

Some one responded in the trees. "Nature fights with Kronos."

No one had ever considered that nature might fight against them. It was all he could say when Percy asked, "why?"

Then a satyr stepped out from the trees, suddenly Percy was remembering a satyr he knew named Grover. Someone he was good friends with. Since he didn't know very many satyrs he didn't know if this was Grover or if the satyr even knew Grover. The satyr responded, "all man does is destroy nature, since Kronos grip has increased I have witnessed strength entering the wild. I realized that with Kronos in power the wild can strengthen and maybe even resurrect Pan."

That name sounded familiar Grover talked about him all the time. "I had a friend he was searching for pan. The last time I saw him we were separated in the labyrinth. But he was with a cyclops," Percy was thinking hard, "named Tyson."

Out of the trees came a large cyclops, in that moment Percy made a decision to protect his army by buying some time. "I seek an audience with the leader of your crusade. Bring with you three other companions as I will bring three of mine. We will give a 200 yard distance between your companions during the course of this meeting."

The satyr spoke, "you may have your audience."

* * *

><p><em>let me know what you think<em>


End file.
